


State of Affairs

by liittle_dragonfly



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liittle_dragonfly/pseuds/liittle_dragonfly
Summary: who would’ve known that kyoko and celestia, the most mysterious people in class 78, would develop feelings for each other?(the answer to that question: everyone. ‘cause honestly, even though they’re always so reserved, they’re totally obvious with their feelings. and also totally dumb with those same feelings.)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**1- Kyoko’s POV**

The beach. Of course, out of all the places Kyoko’s class could go, it was the beach. She didn’t have too much of a problem with the beach, but there were some aspects that weren’t very desirable; getting soaked in ice cold water (despite the unbearable heat), or getting sand everywhere in your swimsuit and clothes, just to name a few.

But regardless, she had packed her beach bag that morning and was now on her way to the bus. Not surprisingly, she was the first one to get there - also not surprisingly, she chose a seat all the way at the back. She stared out the window as she awaited the rest of her friends, adjusting the sunglasses perched on her head.

Her eyes darted to the door as more people filtered onto the bus: first came Togami and Fukawa (Kyoko still wasn’t sure how those two ended up dating), followed by Naegi, then Ishimaru, Kuwata, and Owada.

“I don’t know about you all, but I am _so_ ready for the beach!” Leon cried, taking a window seat.

“Yeah, it’s hotter than hell today,” Naegi said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

“I feel as if I’m melting like butter!” Mondo groaned. Although everyone was wearing the least amount of clothes they could - while still being modest - they were all basically sitting in a puddle of their own sweat.

“I-it’s 105° already,” Fukawa piped up.

 _‘Wonderful,’_ Kirigiri thought, lightly snorting as she turned away from the window. Only in a place like this was it possible for such hot weather, despite Christmas being a few weeks away. The logic of this place’s weather was still a mystery to her.

She was dragged out of her thoughts as Fujisaki, Enoshima, Ikusaba, Asahina, Ogami, Maizono, Hagakure, and Yamada all got on the bus, already panting as they sat down.

“Too… hot…” Chihiro gasped.

“We’re still missing one,” Kiyotaka observed, looking out across the group.

“Ugh, really? I just wanna cool off in the water dammit,” Junko scoffed, twirling her hair irritatedly. Mukuro laid her hand on her sister’s shoulder in comfort.

As Kyoko scanned the bus, she noticed a lack of two long, spiraling drills. _‘Typical Celestia,’_ she furrowed her brows and glanced out the window once more to try and catch a glimpse of her.

“I’m terribly sorry for being late,” a light, slightly accented voice sounded. Kyoko turned to see Celestia making her way onto the bus. _‘Speak of the devil.’_

“No worries, Celestia!” Makoto grinned.

“Alright, everyone’s here so let’s go!” Yasuhiro cried.

Celestia sat down in the seat across from Kiri as the bus roared to life, pulling away from the school.

Kiri’s eyes flicked to Celeste before returning her gaze outside. She idly listened to each conversation taking place, taking mental note of small details that may prove useful in the future.

“So Kiri,” Celeste chimed after a while. Kirigiri looked at the gambler, humming curiously. “Am I correct to assume you are not the fondest of the beach?”

Kiri quirked an eyebrow. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, you seem more tense than usual. So unless something else might have happened, I’d think it would be safe to say you are not as excited as the others about the beach.”

 _‘How did she…?’_ Kyoko prides herself on the way she can hide her emotions, so for Celeste to be able to read her so well came as a surprise to the detective. But she brushed it aside, and answered, “Sure, it’s not my favorite place to go, but of course it has its upsides. Especially on a day like today.”

Celeste smiled. “Then I suppose we’re in the same boat,” she giggled.

“You don’t like the beach either?” Kirigiri asked, resting her chin between her thumb and index finger.

“Oh heavens no. The sand is much too hot, and I am not very keen on getting wet,” Celeste sighed. “However, like you said, today is a rather hot day, so perhaps I might go in the water…” Kiri figured the last sentence was mostly for Celeste to hear, but the detective nodded slowly.

“I agree. Cooling off in the water seems like the better option over staying in the blazing sun.”

The gambler giggled once again, indicating her agreement.

The rest of the bus ride was pretty uneventful, Kyoko spending a good amount of time staring out the window at the passing trees.

She didn’t know how long it had been, but when she realized someone was shaking her shoulder, she figured they’d made it. She slowly opened her eyes to see Celeste standing at her seat.

“Did you have an enjoyable nap, dear?” The gambler smiled. Kirigiri gave a quiet grunt in response and slid out of the seat, following Celeste as they joined up with the others.

“Hell yeah! Finally!” Mondo exclaimed, stretching his neck to get a better view of the beach.

“C’mon, let’s go!” Asahina chimed excitedly.

“Calm down, it’s not like the water’s going to run away. And we’ve got all day here,” Kyoko said, the slightest hint of amusement in her tone.

“Fair point, but regardless, it’s much too hot to be standing around,” Byakuya huffed. He started off towards the water, the rest of the class following close behind.

As everyone took off their clothes - which left them in only their bikinis or swim trunks - Kyoko laid down her towel a little ways away from the group and settled herself on it. Mukuro and Toko also stayed on the sand, while the rest of the group immediately jumped into the water.

The lavender-haired girl lowered her sunglasses onto her face as she propped herself up with her arms, basking in the sun and watching her friends playing in the water.

Despite their conversation earlier, she caught sight of Celeste in the water - although, the gambler was only knee-deep for the time being. Kyoko let out a quiet laugh as she watched Celeste flinch away from the boys, who were aggressively splashing water at each other.

Hours went by, and the sun was beginning to dip lower in the sky; it was still blazing hot, however. By that time, Mukuro and Toko had gotten into the water a while ago, leaving Kyoko alone to relax. The detective was currently laying on her stomach, her head resting on her outstretched arms as she allowed the sun to warm her back. On any other day, she would’ve been cautious doing that - she burned very, _very_ easily - but she made sure to put on plenty of sunscreen before they left the school.

She was about to drift off into a nap, until she heard her name being called. She raised her head, squinting against the sun.

“Kyoko! Come join us!” Sayaka cried, waving her over.

“Pleeease?” Asahina added. The rest of the group looked to Kirigiri pleadingly.

Kiri hesitated, glancing down at her gloved hands. _‘Guess I’ll just have to dry them later, when everyone’s asleep,’_ she thought. She pushed herself to her feet. “Alright, fine,” she chuckled, taking off her shirt and shorts. She made her way to the water, the cold waves instantly cooling her legs off.

“See? It’s not so bad!” Yasuhiro said.

Kiri rolled her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips. She stayed in the shallower area for a while as she continued to watch the group, before she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She jerked her head up, her gaze meeting Celestia’s.

“Come now, you are not going to have a great deal of fun if you stay here, hm?” She giggled, before pulling Kyoko into the deeper water.

“Hey! What the-” The detective was abruptly cut off as Celeste gave a harder yank, causing Kyoko to stumble and go crashing into the water. After a moment, she resurfaced, glaring at the gambler.

“Oh dear, I did not mean to pull that hard,” Celeste murmured, though she didn’t look very sorry. Kyoko swept hair out of her face, blinking the salty water from her eyes.

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, I didn’t mean to do it either,” she said, a smirk dancing across her face.

“Do what?” Celeste asked teasingly. Kyoko could tell that the other girl knew what Kyoko was about to do, but the detective didn’t back down. In one swift motion, Kiri grabbed hold of Celestia’s wrist, and pulled her down towards the water, shielding her face from the water as Celeste was submerged in it.

Celeste popped her head up from the water after a few seconds, giggling. “My my, you have quite the strength!” She chimed. Kiri furrowed her brows, averting her gaze.

“I would think you already knew,” she huffed. Celeste merely shrugged, flashing a smile.

“Perhaps I did, and perhaps I did not,” she said. Kyoko shook her head, giving the dark-haired girl a face full of water.

* * *

A few hours later, the group of friends were back at the school, most of them in their dorms to get ready for bed. As much as the school was lenient about most things, there were still the designated ‘night hours’ which started at 10pm, where a lot of the school would be closed off for the night. Not that it bothered Kiri that much; she was usually in her room looking over paperwork anyway. And that was normally the case for everyone else, too - after 10, they’d be in their rooms doing whatever, until they felt like sleeping.

Tonight, though, Kyoko hoped that they’d stick to that agenda, so then she’d be able to get to the laundry room to dry her gloves without anyone seeing her.

She glanced at her clock. It read _9:58_. She peered out of her room, and when she didn’t see or hear anyone, she quietly made her way down the halls and to the laundry room.

She carefully opened the door and slipped inside, flicking on the light. She pulled off her gloves and tossed them in the dryer, then set it to 10 minutes. She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes as she listened to the hum of the dryer.

In almost no time, the dryer let out a ding, signaling the end of its cycle. Kiri sighed with relief, taking her gloves out and putting them on.

Just as she finished with the second one, she heard the door open. She whirled around, her eyes connecting with piercing red ones.

“I figured I would find you here,” Celestia said with a smile.

“Oh, hello Celestia,” Kirigiri murmured.

“Your gloves are adequately dried, I assume?”

“Yes, they are,” Kiri responded. “What exactly are you doing here? I have a feeling you didn’t come to make sure my gloves are dry.”

Celeste tilted her head. “What if I genuinely _was_ inquiring about the state of your gloves?” When Kyoko made it clear that she didn’t believe Celeste, the gambler sighed. “I merely heard noises coming from this room, so I decided to investigate,” she said.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes slightly. Part of her still didn’t believe Celeste; after all, she _was_ known as the Queen of Liars. But another part of her felt like the other girl was being at least somewhat truthful.

Finally, the detective grunted quietly. “Very well. Now, if that’s all you’re here for, I’ll be taking my leave,” Kyoko muttered, brushing past Celeste and walking back to her dorm room. _‘I wonder, what was the_ real _reason she was there?’_

Kyoko sighed as she sat down on her bed. She knew that her bed would be full of sand in the morning (and the morning after that), but for once she didn’t really mind. She changed into her pajamas and turned off her light, laying down with a huff. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 - Celestia's POV**

Celestia smiled faintly as she finished fixing her hair in the mirror. She was lucky to have gotten most of the sand out in just a few days, and thank goodness she did; if it took any longer than that, she would've thrown a fit. The only thing she _was_ unhappy about was the lack of dry cleaning. _'How upsetting…'_ she thought, letting out a quiet huff. At least she could use the school's (painfully middle-class) dryers in the laundry room that were at their disposal.

Her mind wandered back to a few nights ago, where she ran into Kyoko in said room; well, it was less of a coincidental run-in, and rather common sense and a bit of intuition. Yes of course, Celeste had gone to the laundry room fully knowing Kiri would be there - on the bus ride home, Celeste caught Kiri studying her gloves multiple times. And the gambler knew that Kiri wouldn't take the gloves off in view of others, so naturally she'd wait until everyone would be in their rooms.

Whatever was under those gloves certainly intrigued Celeste, and she figured there must be a deep meaning behind it; after all, why would Kiri go to such lengths to hide it if it weren't important?

That was one of the main reasons why Celeste had gone to the laundry room that night - to see just what was underneath those gloves. But of course, Kiri already had the gloves on by the time Celeste reached the room, as if they'd never been taken off in the first place. And that's when the gambler had to lie about why she was there; although, maybe deep down, Celeste really _did_ want to make sure everything went alright.

But she didn't have time to think about that right now. She could feel hunger gnawing at her, which meant it was about time to get to the dining room and eat - because when she gets hungry, she gets cranky. _Very_ cranky.

She emerged from her room and gracefully made her way to the dining room, where they usually met up for breakfast and dinner. Of course, Kiyotaka had come up with that idea, because he was always going on about "the importance of friendship and comradery" or some shit. Celeste usually never paid attention to that; and besides, the group had known each other long enough, surely they'd have built up enough friendship to not have to eat together anymore? Celeste sighed. _'I supposed it's a matter of how it has become a routine now.'_

When she got there, she saw that Makoto, Taka, Sakura, Hina, Mukuro, Junko, and Sayaka were already there.

"GOOD MORNING CELESTE!" Taka's voice boomed from the other side of the room, while everyone else chorused their greetings.

"Good morning, everyone. I do hope you got plentiful sleep," Celeste replied. She went into the kitchen to get something to eat, then sat down at a table away from the others; she always thought it was unnecessary for people to be looking at her while she was eating.

She sat back as she ate her food, casually watching as more people filtered into the dining hall. They each joined up with a few others at multiple different tables, and soon the dining hall was filled with the quiet murmures of many conversations. Celeste couldn't be bothered to listen too intently to any of them, though.

Her eyes flicked to the door as she caught sight of Kyoko entering the dining hall. Her gaze followed the detective as the girl made her way across the room, settling herself next to… Makoto.

Celeste narrowed her eyes slightly as she watched them strike up a conversation, and she felt something stir within her chest. It began to bubble and rise inside her, leaving a burning, bitter taste in her mouth. She had no idea what she was feeling, but did know one thing: she hated it, whatever it was.

She tapped her finger against the table in slight irritation, her ring gently scraping against the surface. "Hifumi," she said, looking at her classmate a few feet away. She turned to face forward again and closed her eyes, hearing the sound of shuffling feet.

"Yes ma'am?" Hifumi asked.

"Would you be a dear and make me some milk tea?" She smiled at him sweetly.

He hesitated before replying, "O-of course, right away!" That was followed by more shuffling as Hifumi went into the kitchen.

Celeste waited for Hifumi to come back, letting herself be absorbed in the many conversations taking place. Some were talking about food, some about clothes, and some about going to the pool later. None of them held any of Celeste's interest, however.

Hifumi hurried over to Celeste, a cup of tea held gingerly in his hands. "Here you go, miss," he said, giving it to Celeste. The gambler picked it up and took a sip. On the outside, she showed no emotion, but on the inside, she was rather taken aback. _'The taste… it is so… so…!'_ She couldn't even find words to describe it, it was so awful. Without a second thought, she promptly lifted the cup and smashed it on the table, it's contents spilling all over the table and floor. The sound drew everyone's attention, and they were now staring at her with confusion.

"W-was it not to your liking, miss…?" Hifumi stammered hesitantly.

"What gave you the idea that I would be okay with drinking this _poison_?" Celeste asked. Although she tried to keep her voice light, she couldn't stop the sharp undertone from seeping in. "This can hardly even be considered milk tea. Therefore, you will go make it again, and you will make it _properly_ ," she said. "If you come back and it is still unsatisfactory, I will pull your tongue out of your mouth and shove it up your ass."

"B-but don't you think that's a bit… harsh?" Hifumi's voice was barely a squeak, and he failed to keep the fear out of his tone.

"I DON'T REMEMBER SAYING I CARE! NOW GO AND MAKE IT, YOU USELESS PIECE OF ROADKILL!" Celestia screamed, dropping her dainty and polite personality in exchange for one that was harsh and somewhat terrifying. Thanks to whatever she was feeling a few minutes ago, combined with this inconvenience, Celeste's temper was already short. She certainly didn't need people arguing with her.

Hifumi spluttered out a string of apologies before scurrying off to the kitchen, and Celeste watched him go. "I'm glad we came to an agreement," she chimed, her softer personality returning. Everyone in the dining hall stared at her, dumbfounded.

"U-uh, are you okay…?" Makoto finally asked.

"Of course! Never better," Celeste smiled, holding her hands just below her chin. After a few moments of awkward hesitation, everyone returned to their conversations. Although, Celeste could still feel someone looking at her, so she scanned the room, her eyes soon meeting Kyoko's. They held steady eye contact for what felt like years, both of them seemingly unable to break it, until Kyoko finally looked away as Makoto gently nudged her shoulder and began talking to her.

Celeste looked away and continued with her morning - luckily, Hifumi brought the right tea the second time around - and soon she headed back to her dorm as the rest of the group dispersed. Usually, right now was the time where everyone mingled and hung out with each other. But Celeste always stayed in her room, preferring the silence over the crowd - although occasionally she could hear faint murmurs from outside her door.

She could usually be found playing a game of solitaire, or somehow managing to play a game where you'd normally need two players. Sometimes she even takes a break from cards and does a bit of drawing here and there.

Today, she was hoping she'd get the day to herself once again, but sadly that wasn't the case.

Two hours had passed since breakfast, and just as Celeste was settling down to take a nap, she heard her doorbell ring. _'Strange, no one usually visits me,'_ she thought, getting out of bed.

She opened the door to see Kyoko standing behind it. "Oh, I did not expect to see you, Kyoko," Celeste said.

"I figured as much. You never usually come out of your room, do you?" The detective inquired. Though it seemed she already knew the answer, so Celeste merely smiled.

"So, what brings you here, darling?"

"May I come in?"

Celeste stepped aside to allow Kyoko to enter, then closed the door behind them. The gambler let Kyoko sit on the bed, while Celeste sat down on her desk chair. She motioned for the other girl to explain her sudden appearance.

"Are you okay?" Kyoko asked abruptly. Celeste tilted her head, her face not showing her surprise.

"I would think so, why?"

"Well, your outburst at breakfast was so… unlike you. We all figured something was bothering you."

"No, it was nothing like that, do not worry," Celeste assured Kyoko. "I merely do not like it when my milk tea is made incorrectly." Her mind, however, wandered back to when she saw Kirigiri and Makoto talking together, and she felt the same feeling from that morning as it stung the back of her throat. Her face didn't allow any of that to show, though.

Kiri, however, must've noticed the change in atmosphere. Her eyes narrowed, and she rested her chin between her thumb and index finger. "Are you lying?" She questioned.

"What reason would I have to lie to you, dear?" Celeste chimed.

Kiri studied the gambler carefully, as if she was looking directly into Celeste's soul. Celeste sat and stared at Kiri, her lips twitching up in a tiny smile of amusement as she noticed the detective's eyes had rested on her chest for a moment longer than necessary.

"Very well," Kyoko finally said, standing up. She made her way to the door, then turned to Celeste. "If you need anything… don't hesitate to ask me," she said. Although neither Kyoko's expression nor voice betrayed her emotions, Celeste could've sworn she saw the very faintest blush on the other girl's face. But before she could say anything, Kyoko was already gone.

' _How curious…'_ Celeste thought. She hadn't expected to be visited during the students' free time, and was even more surprised that Kyoko was the one that showed up.

' _And all to make sure I was okay,'_ she thought. A warm feeling fluttered in her chest, catching her off guard. _'What in the…?'_ Why was she feeling all these new emotions all of a sudden? She had never experienced such emotions in the past, although she could probably make a good guess as to what they were - at least, one of them; she now knew the feeling from that morning was jealousy. But of who, or what? And why? Celestia Ludenberg _never_ gets jealous.

As for the second one, she had no idea. She'd never felt that warm feeling before, so she was slightly confused about what it was and why it kinda felt nice…

' _It probably doesn't matter at the moment,'_ Celeste stood from the chair and made her way to the bed, laying her head down gently. It wasn't long before she dozed off, the confusing emotions still circulating in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe now things start heating up ;))
> 
> ps i hope i’m doing a good job writing everyone’s personalities :’) definitely the hardest part of the fic ahaha

**3 - Kyoko's POV**

The sound of rapid typing on a keyboard quietly echoed throughout Kyoko's room. She'd been awake since 4am, analyzing a file folder filled with multiple murder cases, and was taking notes on her laptop. She'd already gone through most of the cases in the file prior to that morning, but she was determined to finish it.

Her eyes briefly darted out the window as she typed, catching sight of the dim sun rays peeking over the treetops. A few moments later, the morning announcement rang out, signaling it was 7am.

Kyoko typed in a few more notes, then sighed, slowly closing her laptop. She changed into her everyday clothes before making her way to the dining hall.

Almost everyone was there when she arrived, which was pretty normal for a regular day. She gave a quick greeting, before sitting down in the open seat next to Makoto. She noticed that Celestia - who was sitting across from Kyoko - slightly narrowed her eyes as she watched the detective. Lately, the gambler had been acting a bit differently whenever she caught Kyoko and Makoto hanging around each other. Kyoko knew that there was only one reason for Celeste's change in behavior; jealousy.

But why? What could possibly make _Celestia Ludenberg_ jealous? Kirigiri honestly couldn't come up with an answer for that. Unless…

' _She couldn't be jealous of Makoto, could she…?'_ Kiri's eyes widened slightly as she realized that it was the only logical conclusion. Before she could think any deeper about it, though, the last of their group came strolling in, and they could finally eat their breakfast.

Soon enough, everyone had gone back to their rooms. There hadn't been much talking that morning - or any morning, for that matter - mostly due to the fact that a lot of them weren't morning people. Kyoko wasn't complaining though; she'd rather not talk at all as opposed to having multiple conversations barely thirty minutes after she usually woke up.

The detective was currently seated at her desk once again, furiously typing away as she read through murder case after murder case. Her brain was practically on autopilot, all her skills with detective-work being a subconscious thing at that point. But at the same time, whenever she did any sort of detective work, she could cast any other thoughts or worries out of her head so she could focus on the whole reason she's called the "Ultimate Detective".

Sometimes it was nice, though. She liked indulging herself in her work, not having to think about anything going on outside of her room. However, she usually lost track of time whenever she focused too much; when she looked over at the clock, it read 2:30pm.

"That late already?" Kiri murmured, shaking her head slightly. She put the files away before standing up. _'I still haven't taken a shower today…'_ she thought. She gave a small shrug, deciding she might as well take one now rather than later.

Kiri undressed and got a towel, then waited as the water heated up. She got in a few moments later, letting out a quiet sigh as the hot water fell soothingly upon her skin.

Now that she was alone with her thoughts, her mind wandered back to that morning, and the questions surrounding Celeste's behavior. Could the gambler really be jealous of Makoto?

Although Kyoko didn't have a concrete answer, she figured it was certainly possible, as strange as it was. But what exactly was Celeste jealous of? _'Perhaps… is it because Makoto is so close with me? Or maybe…'_

As if a lightbulb flicked on, one potential answer rang out in her head, clearer than the rest. _'Does she think I have a crush on Makoto?'_ It was the only option that made the most sense. "But why would she care?" Kyoko wondered aloud. After a bit more thought, she merely shrugged. "It's probably not important right now," she concluded.

She stepped out of the shower, squeezing the remaining water from her hair. She dried it as much as she could, before wrapping the towel around her body, gripping it as she left the bathroom.

As she slid her gloves onto her hands - taking care to not let go of the towel - her door suddenly opened. _'Dammit, I forgot to lock it!'_

"Kyoko dear, Kiyotaka wanted me to let you know- oh my…!"

As Kyoko whirled around, startled by the door, her hand had loosened its grip on the towel, causing it to fall to the floor. Which left her standing completely naked in front of Celestia.

They both stared at each other for a long while, both of them too shocked to move. Kyoko's face became a bright shade of red, while Celeste's was a fainter red as the latter took in the detective's current state.

"I… I deeply apologize," Celeste finally breathed, averting her gaze. Kyoko snapped herself out of her shock, hastily picking the towel back up. (She could've sworn she heard Celeste's accent waver.)

"I-It's alright. I uh, should've locked the door…" Kyoko mumbled in response. A moment of awkward silence passed, before Celeste spoke up again.

"Kiyotaka requested for everyone to assemble at the dining hall and um, told me to come and get you," she said, still not looking at Kyoko. "I should let you continue to get dressed…" she finished, then briskly slipped out the door.

Ignoring her burning-hot face, Kyoko quickly got dressed and stepped outside; she was slightly surprised to find Celestia waiting for her.

"C-Celestia? Why aren't you in the dining hall?"

"I figured I could accompany you there, as a way to express my apologies," Celeste replied.

' _That… might make it more awkward,'_ Kyoko thought. _'I suppose some people apologize differently, though.'_ She slowly nodded. "Very well, let's go."

They walked into the dining room, and everyone's eyes turned to them.

"There you are!" Kiyotaka exclaimed.

"Took you long enough," Mondo grumbled.

"Oh my gosh, your faces are really red! Are you two okay?!" Aoi asked in concern. Kyoko and Celeste glanced away from each other.

"We're fine," Kyoko said curtly. "So why did you call us here?" She turned to Taka, awaiting an explanation.

"Well, seeing as Christmas is coming up, I believe we should hold a Class 78 Christmas Party!" Taka declared, dramatically pointing at nothing in particular.

"That would be totally awesome!" Aoi grinned. Everyone excitedly chorused their agreement.

"I suppose I'll go, I don't have anything better to do," Byakuya sighed, his voice flat.

"If Master is going, then I'll most definitely be there too!" Toko - or rather, Syo - cackled.

"Where would it be held?" Celeste chimed in.

"How about the dojo? There's plenty of space for all of us, and plus the trees add a nice touch. We could even string up some Christmas lights on them, too," Makoto suggested.

"When would we have the party?" Sakura asked.

"How about tomorrow night? At like, 7?" Leon piped up.

"IT'S DECIDED!" Taka shouted, causing many to flinch. "Okay Makoto, I'll leave you in charge of getting the decorations from the storage closet! Whoever wants to help set up are certainly welcome to!"

' _How can this guy yell all the time…?'_ Kyoko thought, shaking her head.

After Makoto left - accompanied by Sayaka and Mukuro - to grab the decorations, everyone else dispersed to get things ready. As Kyoko made her way to the fifth floor, she tried her hardest to forget about what had happened earlier. She could still feel the burning heat of her cheeks, Celeste's intense gaze, and the feeling of being rooted to the ground and unable to do anything. Why had she frozen up like that? She normally would've been able to quickly recover, but for some reason she just couldn't. And not to mention how she blushed so easily. That whole scene was just… confusing.

"Oh honey, that face is _not_ a good look for you."

Kirigiri was jerked out of her thoughts by a loud voice beside her. She turned to see Junko walking next to her; Kiri must not have noticed the fashionista approach her.

"Oh, hello Junko," Kiri greeted.

"Aw c'mon now, no need to be so cold towards me! We're friends, aren't we?" Junko pouted.

"Uh, sure," Kiri replied hesitantly.

"Good! So tell me, why were you making such an ugly face?"

"It's nothing really. Just detective work," Kiri said. Junko studied her carefully, her brows furrowed as she inspected practically every inch of Kiri's face.

"Okay! Just don't make that face again, 'cause it really isn't a good look," Junko teased, then skipped ahead.

Kiri sighed, the faintest smile on her face. Junko was certainly an eccentric person, but that made her rather amusing at times.

The detective made her way up the last flight of stairs and walked into the dojo. Chihiro and Aoi were already there, too absorbed in their own conversation to notice Kiri. She made her way around them and stood at the base of a tree, its pink leaves slowly fluttering to the ground. She held her chin in her hand as she stared at it, entranced by its beauty.

She snapped her gaze away as she heard Makoto, out of breath, stumble into the room, soon followed by Mukuro and Sayaka. They all held boxes in their hands, varying in size. Kyoko made her way over to them and helped them unpack, then took the lead as they began drowning the place with Christmas spirit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i head cannon celeste and kiri being absolute dumbasses when it comes to their romantic feelings

**4 - Kyoko's POV**

Kyoko was woken from her sleep by the blaring of the morning announcement. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed, slowly heaving herself out from under her blankets. Taking a look outside, she saw small snowflakes drifting by, and Kyoko's mouth twitched up into a smile. _'How fitting, seeing as the Christmas party is tonight.'_

She got dressed and walked to the dining hall, her vision still slightly hazy. Once again, almost everyone was already there - actually, everyone _was_ there, and she seemed to be the last one to arrive.

"Great, that's all of us!" Sayaka chimed. Kiri nodded, and sat in the only empty seat - which was conveniently next to Celestia.

"Make sure to eat well, friends! We still have work to do!" Taka cried. Everyone murmured in understanding as they began eating their food.

"Good morning, dear," Celeste said, gazing at the detective over the edge of her teacup.

"Morning," Kyoko returned.

"You seem troubled. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Kyoko quickly glanced at the girl next to her. It was true; putting up the decorations was tiring, despite how many people helped. They still had some more decorations to put up, but thankfully not as much as yesterday. Though, as much as she tried not to, she was also still thinking about the whole post-shower situation; although, she had managed to push it to the back of her mind for the most part.

Celeste paused for a moment, before giving a light sigh. "Understood."

A few minutes later, everyone finished eating, and Kiyotaka led them up to the fifth floor to finish decorating. They all decided to also decorate the area outside of the dojo, as well, which is all that was left for them to do.

They spent the morning working on that area - and, getting too caught up in decorating it, they also did the entire rest of the floor. Finishing with the final touches, they stood back and admired it all.

"It looks great!" Chihiro chimed, his eyes sparkling.

"Not bad," Mondo grunted.

"Yes! A very fine job, friends!" Taka smiled.

"Can we go now?" Byakuya huffed, crossing his arms.

"I guess since everything's done, yes," Sakura said, and instantly Byakuya turned and left, quickly followed by Toko.

"See everyone tonight!" Aoi exclaimed, making her way down the stairs. Everyone soon went their own ways, as well, Kyoko being one of the last few to leave.

She went back into her room, noticing a festive outfit hanging on the inside of her door. She guessed the headmaster did that, probably overhearing their plans for that night from the security cameras. She was still slightly confused how a _robotic bear_ managed to fully function as if it were a human, but she always told herself not to think about it too much.

She studied the outfit closely; it was a rather form-fitting, strapless red dress, with the top and bottom seams lined with fluffy white material. There was a black belt that looked like it would sit just below Kyoko's chest. On the ground by the door, there was a pair of heeled leather boots that almost ended at her knees - she assumed they went with the outfit. And of course, a Santa hat was sitting beside the boots.

She sighed, deciding she might as well wear it if the headmaster went to all the trouble to provide it for her; she had a feeling the other 15 students had also gotten festive outfits.

She sat down on her bed, looking over at her clock: 1:45pm. _'I have a while before the party, I should just relax before then,'_ she thought, leaning back and closing her eyes.

* * *

Kyoko slowly blinked open her eyes, finding herself sprawled on her bed. She pushed herself to her feet, staggering slightly as she got her bearings. She checked the time, and saw that it was 6:15pm. "I should probably get changed…" she murmured to herself. She grabbed the dress, boots, and hat, and proceeded to put them on. Checking that everything looked right in the mirror, she made her way to the door, flicking off her light before leaving the room.

She adjusted the Santa hat atop her head, and just as she was about to head to the fifth floor, she heard a faint groan. Turning towards the sound, she began quietly walking down the dorm halls, listening for another sound.

" _Goddammit…"_

Kirigiri's head snapped to the door on her left, seeing that it was cracked open. She glanced at the nameplate; it read _'Ludenberg'_.

' _What's going on with her?'_ She wondered. She took a breath, before gently knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" The light, accented voice was muffled by the door, but Kiri could still detect a hint of irritation in it.

"It's Kyoko. May I come in?"

"Oh yes, of course."

Kiri pushed the door open, and found Celeste laying on her bed, holding a mirror and make-up brush. The gambler was also wearing her festive outfit, which consisted of a short red dress with long sleeves, with a ribbon laced down the middle of it, as if it were a shoe. The bottom seam and collar of the dress were lined with black fluff, as well as the sleeve cuffs. A Santa hat lay beside her, and it was also lined with the black fluff. To top it off, she wore knee-high velvet boots with long, thin heels.

Celeste let out another frustrated huff as she tossed the mirror down next to her.

"What's the matter?" Kiri asked, frowning.

"My make-up refuses to cooperate with me," Celeste growled.

Kirigiri hesitated for a moment, before offering, "Would you like some help?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Kiri walked over to the bed, taking the make-up brush that Celeste held out. She first tried applying it from sitting on one side, but it soon became a challenge. Kyoko didn't have any choice but to rest her legs on both sides of Celeste's waist.

Kyoko had to lean in closer to Celeste's face to get a better view of the makeup. She tried not to think about how their faces were just inches away from each other, or about how she could smell Celeste's perfume, a mix of cinnamon and vanilla, or how Celeste's breath tickled Kyoko's cheeks and sent a shiver down her spine. The fact that they were in a rather suggestive position did not help.

"I can hear your heart beating rather hard…"

Kyoko stiffened at the remark, her eyes meeting Celeste's piercing red ones.

"Are you nervous… detective?" Celeste purred, her voice low and smooth.

Kyoko felt her cheeks heat up, and it took her a moment to reply. "…Why would I be?" She muttered, finishing the gambler's make-up.

"I wouldn't have the slightest idea, darling," Celeste smirked. Kyoko stared into the goth's eyes for a second longer, before quickly getting off the bed.

"We should get going, it's almost time," she said, turning her face away to hide her blush. Celeste smiled as she put on her hat, and she followed Kiri out of the room and up to the fifth floor.

The sound of Christmas music echoed throughout the area as the two girls reached the final floor, and it smelled strongly of evergreen and cinnamon apple. _'We really went all-out,'_ Kyoko mused. There were a handful of her friends in the lobby-like area, and Kyoko guessed everyone else was in the dojo.

"Hey, there's the last two!" Yasuhiro cried, waving at Celeste and Kyoko. They each gave a small wave in return, then made their way to the dojo, where there was a table with food and drinks set up.

"There is quite the array of food for such a small group of students," Celeste commented. Kyoko nodded, watching as the gambler surveyed the table before picking up a bundle of grapes. Kyoko stared around the room, noticing that everyone was now gathered in the dojo. Many of them talked in small groups, others - specifically Byakuya - stayed on the outskirts, and most of them were swaying to the music.

The detective smiled faintly; seeing her classmates - vastly differing in personalities - getting along so well made her appreciate them just a bit more.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a nudge. She looked over at Celestia, who was delicately holding out a grape to her. Kirigiri hesitated, then took the offer from the other girl.

"Thanks," she murmured, and Celeste smiled in response.

Time went by, and the two girls eventually ended up joining the others after many of them begged them to. Kiri would be lying if she said she didn't have a good time, but of course, being the reserved person she is, she got worn out after a while. She went back to the food table, picking up a few grapes, before walking over to stand beneath the entrance of the dojo. From there, she idly watched her classmates as they danced and talked.

She was so absorbed in watching them, she didn't notice Celeste had come to stand next to her.

"Got tired of socializing, hm?" She asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Kiri let out a quiet snort. "I suppose you could say that." Celeste merely shook her head, a relaxed smile spreading across her face. They continued to watch their friends, the party still slowly dragging further into the night.

"Oh-ho-ho! Look at that!"

Kyoko and Celeste turned to the sound of someone's voice, seeing Junko staring at the two girls with a devious smirk. Everyone else followed Junko's gaze in confusion.

"What?" Kyoko asked, crossing her arms.

The fashionista giggled. "Seems like you two are stuck under the mistletoe!"

Kyoko and Celeste looked up, and sure enough, there was a mistletoe dangling above their heads. _'Well that's just great. How did I not notice that before?'_ Kyoko thought, annoyed with herself.

She was glad it was dark in the room, otherwise her friends would've seen the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Are you guys actually going to do it?" Sayaka asked softly. More questions were murmured within the group, but Kyoko was only focused on Celeste as the gambler turned to her.

"A tradition is a tradition," she said, though her tone was near-impossible to interpret. Kyoko nodded, taking a slightly shaky breath.

Her heart started beating faster as Celeste drew closer to her. Her delicate hands traced along Kyoko's arms, before wrapping around her torso. The detective suppressed a shudder at the other girl's touch, and she allowed her own arms to loop around Celeste's waist. _'This is awfully intimate for just a mistletoe kiss…'_

They drew closer still, and Kyoko could feel everyone's eyes intently watching them. The gambler's breath fluttered past Kyoko's nose, and she could detect the faintest hint of a fruity aroma. _'No turning back now.'_

In the next moment, their lips connected, and Kyoko instantly melted into it. She hadn't expected Celeste's lips to be so soft, so warm, but _holy shit_ it was heavenly. She could taste the lingering traces of the goth's cherry lip gloss, which only pulled her in further.

The kiss only lasted a couple seconds, but to Kyoko it felt like hours until they finally pulled apart, their breathing slightly ragged. They stared into each other's eyes, still holding one another close. Kyoko swore she saw a hint of emotion flash in Celeste's otherwise unreadable gaze, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"Oh whoa…"

The girls had forgotten that their friends were watching them, and were snapped out of their trance as multiple voices started speaking up.

"I didn't think they'd actually do it!"

"That was… wow."

Soon too many people spoke over each other, and their sentences couldn't be heard clearly.

Kyoko and Celeste quickly distanced themselves, both blushing. _'What just happened…?'_ Kyoko wondered, her head spinning.

"Well… with that, I'd say this Christmas party has come to a lovely end!" Kiyotaka spoke up. Just as he finished, the nighttime announcement chimed, and Kyoko was quick to turn and walk down the stairs, her heart still pounding.

Arriving at her room, she slipped inside and began changing into her sleep wear. She took a breath, trying to collect her thoughts. _'So. We kissed. And it was… nice.'_ If Kyoko was being truthful, she'd never experienced a kiss like that before. But what the hell did that mean? She let out a quiet sigh, gingerly touching her lips, which still tingled with the memory.

Before she could give any more thought to it, there was a faint knock at her door. She opened it carefully, and was greeted by Celestia - who was also in her sleep wear.

"Um, I apologize for stopping by so late," the goth said, giving a slightly awkward smile.

"I-It's alright. Please, come in," Kyoko stepped aside to allow Celeste to enter, then closed the door behind her. "What brought you here?" Kyoko asked, though she already knew what the answer would be.

"What do you think, darling?" Celeste giggled. "Why, the kiss of course."

Kirigiri nodded slowly, and watched Celeste lean against the wall. As she studied the gambler, she realized that her face betrayed the slightest bit of emotion, and yet Kiri could easily recognize it. _'Is she… nervous?'_

"It wasn't bad," Celeste began.

"The kiss?"

Celeste nodded, a small smile forming. "It was refreshing, to say the least. And you seemed to like it, as well." Kiri felt her cheeks heat up, and she gave a tiny nod.

As Celeste began talking again, the detective couldn't stop herself from focusing on the other girl's lips, her mind wandering back to the kiss. Celeste's lips were soft, as if they were gently caressing Kiri's. They were warm and sweet, like they were coated in honey, and they moved so delicately, but yet with purpose. With just enough feeling to leave Kiri wanting more.

Without thinking, Kiri moved towards Celeste, cutting her off mid-sentence as a firm kiss was planted on her lips. The gambler let out a sound of surprise and confusion, which soon devolved into a quiet hum as she returned the kiss.

Kiri pinned Celeste's wrists against the wall as she pressed closer to her. The kiss was just as heavenly as the first one, albeit a bit more rough.

Celeste's tongue grazed Kiri's lips, and the detective got the signal. She parted her lips slightly, allowing the goth to explore every inch of Kiri's mouth. She let out a quiet sigh as Celeste's tongue brushed against the roof of Kiri's mouth, and their tongues seemed to dance in the fluorescent light.

After a while, they pulled away, gasping for air. Kiri's half-lidded eyes were glazed as her mind tried to catch up with everything that just happened. She released Celeste's wrists and stepped back.

"That was… quite bold, Kyoko," the gambler said lightly. She made her way to the door, winking at Kyoko as she left.

Kyoko stood for a moment, dazed, before staggering to her bed. She collapsed onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Why did I just do that…?" She muttered. She closed her eyes, the image of Celestia fresh in her mind as she drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole make-up scene was inspired by this image: https://images.app.goo.gl/mZZKDdHQ2eEBgwES7
> 
> ps next chapter will include smut!! i’ll also put a warning at the beginning of that chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the smut chapter, so if you don’t like that, feel free to skip that part!!
> 
> also this is def the longest chapter in the fic but also my fav one to write skfjskdjkd

**5 - Celestia's POV**

Christmas came and went, and soon enough New Year's passed by, as well. There wasn't too much excitement during that time, at least, not for Celestia; the days following the Christmas party, everyone was buzzing about the kiss, despite herself and Kyoko continually denying any dating rumors. The day after Christmas, Makoto and Sayaka started dating, much to the disappointment of Mukuro (however, Junko had tried - and failed - to cheer up her sister).

Celeste and Kyoko currently had a somewhat undefinable connection. If one were to try and describe it, it would most likely be called 'friends with benefits, but without the sex'. Obviously they hadn't hooked up yet, it's just been the occasional make-out sessions.

Which, if Celeste were being honest, was more than enough for her. Although she was unsure of her feelings towards Kyoko, she knew that she _loved_ Kyoko's kisses. The detective could use some work on not becoming so flustered (which sometimes surprised Celeste, given Kyoko's nature), but _goddamnit_ that girl knows how to kiss. Every time they had a make-out session, by the end of it Celeste was always left wanting -no, needing - more.

At the moment, Celeste was sitting in the dining hall, idly shuffling her playing cards. She was hoping to get some tea, but Hifumi was nowhere to be seen, and making it on her own sounded like too much work.

She turned around as she heard someone enter the room. "Ah, Kyoko. I did not expect to see you," the gambler said.

"I could say the same for you," Kyoko replied, taking a seat beside Celeste. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Well, I was hoping Hifumi would be available to make me some tea, however I have been unable to find him," Celeste explained.

"And you couldn't be bothered to make it yourself?"

"Of course not, I have never needed to make it because someone else has always made it for me."

"Hm, interesting," Kyoko murmured. "Although, now that you mention it, I'm a bit thirsty, as well."

Celeste thought for a moment, then perked up as an idea came to mind. "Wonderful! There is a place I've wanted to take you to for a while."

"Oh really?"

"Indeed, it is the bar a few minutes down the street."

"A bar? But Celeste, we're not old enough to drink."

"That has never stopped me before, my dear."

Kyoko looked at Celeste, still skeptical. "But how would we even get in?"

Celeste smirked, reaching into her pocket and pulling out two fake IDs; one for her and one for Kyoko. "With these, of course."

Kyoko's eyes widened slightly. "Celestia! Fake IDs are illegal!"

"Only if you get caught," the gambler retorted smoothly.

Kyoko hesitated for a moment longer, before heaving a sigh. "Getting caught with this _and_ underage drinking would really put a dent in my career as the Ultimate Detective…" she muttered to herself, before looking at Celeste. "Very well, if you're sure we won't get caught, then I'll go."

Celeste giggled. "That was not as hard as I initially thought," she purred, handing Kyoko her fake ID. The lavender-haired girl begrudgingly took it, and Celestia led the way out of the school.

They walked in a comfortable silence as they made their way down the street. Celeste checked her phone, noting that it was only 6:30pm. _'Good, we at least have a few hours to spend there.'_

The cool evening breeze ruffled Celeste's hair, and she faintly smiled. She was glad she managed to convince Kyoko to come with her, despite the detective's concern for being caught. Celestia, though, had to continually assure her that they'd be fine - she'd normally be annoyed if it were anyone else, but since it was Kyoko, she didn't mind.

Eventually, they arrived at the bar. The outside of it was lined with multicolored neon lights in varying shapes, and the word 'BAR' was outlined at the top in the same lights.

"It's very… flashy," Kirigiri commented, and Celestia let out a hum of agreement. Upon seeing Kiri's uncertainty, the gambler grabbed hold of her hand.

"Come now, there is no use hesitating outside," she grinned, then brought the other girl inside.

They were greeted by an array of scents and sounds, mostly people talking and the different inside was smaller than an average bar, since it had just recently opened. Dark brown walls enclosed the area, complimented by a red carpet.

"Hm, this place is interesting. How come no one was at the doors to check our IDs?" Kiri asked.

"Ah, I assume they do not really care," Celeste said bluntly. Noticing Kiri's surprised face, she giggled. "I would think they just leave the responsibility to the customers. After all, this _is_ a relatively new bar."

Kiri nodded slowly. "Strange," she muttered.

"In any case, why don't we get started on our first drink, hm?" Celeste offered. Kiri gave a small nod, and the two girls ordered their drinks; vodka for Celeste and a mimosa for Kiri.

They spent their time talking and sharing stories with each other, and generally enjoying the night. Celeste had ordered another vodka, and Kirigiri, becoming fond of the mimosas, ordered a few more of them throughout the night.

Now, a few hours later, they were sitting in a comfortable silence, listening to the multiple conversations around them.

"Hey Celestia?" Kyoko murmured.

"Hm?"

"You… you're kinda like… the perfect big titty goth girlfriend, y'know?" The detective gave a lopsided grin, her hand running along the other girl's thigh.

Celeste blushed and had to hold back a shudder at the contact. She laughed quietly to herself. _'She's… pretty drunk,'_ she deduced. "I appreciate the compliment, dear. Now, let's get you home, shall we?"

"No no, jusst one moree please?"

"You can hardly stand up without falling over, I would think you have had enough," Celeste said, gently but firmly. Kyoko surrendered, and let Celeste pick her up bridal-style.

"Woww, so strong… my knight in shining armor hhas finally come to take mme awayy," Kyoko slurred, giggling.

Celeste sighed, though her face held a smile. She began carrying Kyoko back to the school - luckily it was only a few minutes from the bar.

Another cold wind blew through the air, and Celeste felt Kyoko shiver. "We are almost there…" the gambler whispered.

"Okayyy~"

' _She's honestly kind of cute when drunk.'_ The thought was fleeting, but it still made Celeste blush as she looked down at the lavender-haired girl in her arms.

"What're youu starin' at, you vampire-lookin' girll…" Kyoko mumbled, which gained a laugh from Celeste. "Yo-ur laugh… I like it… cause it soundss like a fairy's laugh."

Celeste's blush deepened. "A-ah, thank you darling."

They finally made it inside, and Celeste made her way to the dorm rooms. As she passed by the dining hall, she definitely didn't expect the rest of the class to be there, and was surprised when she heard someone call out.

"Hey! There you guys are!" Aoi grinned. It was then replaced with a worried frown as she saw Kyoko in her arms. "W-what happened to Kyoko?!"

Everyone rushed over to Celeste, concern clouding their faces. The gambler took a step back so she wasn't too crowded.

"You all may relax. She just had a bit too much to drink tonight," she assured her friends.

"You guys were out drinking?!" Kiyotaka cried in disbelief.

"Aw man, you could've at least invited me!" Junko pouted, to which Mukuro laughed and shook her head.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Makoto asked.

"She will be fine, she just needs rest."

"Oh my God… Leon, yyour head is on ffire…!" Kyoko exclaimed. She tried to wriggle out of Celeste's arms, but to no avail. Leon touched his head in alarm, only to realize she was talking about his hair. A ripple of laughter passed through the group.

"Man, we might have to get her drunk more often!" Syo commented, only to get a disapproving glare from Togami.

"Whooo said I wass drunk?" Kyoko drawled. "I'm perfectlyy… * _hic_ * fine."

"Clearly. Now come, let's get you to the dorm," Celeste murmured. The group waved goodbye as the girls continued on.

"You two will be severely punished in the morning!" Taka yelled after them. Celeste rolled her eyes, but kept walking.

The girls arrived at Kyoko's room, but Celeste hesitated. She felt like it would be worthwhile to stay with the detective, at least for a little bit. _'Who knows what she could get into if no one's watching her…'_

"Kyoko dear, do you have your key?"

"Mmm I dunno… maybe I lefft it in my room," the drunk girl giggled.

' _Of course she did.'_ "Very well, I will take you to my room," Celeste decided. After Kyoko gave a hum of approval, they went a bit further down the hall until they reached the gambler's room. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her key, then went in.

She gently laid Kyoko on her bed, and the detective instantly curled up under the covers.

"Ssuch a comfy bed…" she mumbled. Celestia chuckled quietly, then changed into her sleep wear. "Ohh I see, I didn't knoww I came to a strip cllub!" Kyoko commented. Celeste scoffed, slightly blushing. She turned off the light, then walked over to the bed and laid down next to Kyoko.

"Get some rest, dear," she whispered. Kyoko slowly nodded, wrapping her arms around Celeste's waist. Soon enough, Celeste could hear the detective's steady breathing, indicating she had fallen asleep.

Celeste smiled, her own arms instinctively wrapping around Kyoko's torso and pulling her closer, and eventually, Celeste had also drifted into a relaxing sleep.

* * *

A few days later, Celestia sat in her room, designing a new dress. As she zoned out and let her thoughts wander, they went back to the morning after going to the bar. Kyoko had woken up and was hungover, so Celeste practically had to spend the day making sure she was alright (Celeste wasn't complaining, though). Kyoko had been shocked to hear about the things she said when drunk, and blushed profusely when Celeste mentioned the times she basically flirted with the gambler. "You are much better at flirting when you're drunk," Celeste had said, which had earned her a rough shove from Kyoko.

Celeste smiled at the memory. Although she got quite the earful - not just from Kyoko, but from Kiyotaka as well - she'd be willing to admit it was one of the most fun nights she's had.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her door. She stood up and opened it, faintly surprised to see Taka.

"Greetings Celeste!" He said in his usual loud manner.

"Hello Taka. Did you need something?"

"I've come to let you know that I'll be gathering up our class to go out and have a day in the snow!"

"For what reason?"

"Because! If we all stay cooped up in our rooms all the time, there's no way we'll bond as a class!"

' _There he goes with his "bonding" shit,'_ Celeste thought, trying not to roll her eyes. She had half a mind to snap at him, but in the end, she didn't really care. "Very well, I will get ready and wait in the dining hall."

"Great! Thank you Celeste!" And with that, Taka moved on to the next room.

The gambler closed her door with a sigh. Walking to the window, she stared out at the sparkling white expanse. _'I suppose some time in the snow wouldn't harm anyone,'_ she mused, going to her closet and pulling out her fur coat, black velvet scarf, and fur boots. After putting them on, she made her way to the dining room.

Toko, Aoi, Sayaka, Makoto, and Mukuro were already there, sitting around the long table that the group usually used for meetings and such.

"Hello Celestia," Mukuro said as the goth sat down.

"Hello dear," Celeste returned with a smile.

The six people idly talked amongst each other as they waited for the rest to arrive. One by one, more people came to the dining room, until there were finally sixteen.

"Everyone here?" Mondo asked.

"L-looks like it," Toko replied.

"Good! Now let's go!" Taka cried, leading the way outside. Celeste waited as everyone followed him, and ended up falling into step with Kyoko, who had also waited. They walked in silence for a bit, before Kyoko spoke up.

"I remember a while ago you said you didn't like getting wet, but what about snow?" She inquired, giving Celeste a side glance.

"I am alright with snow, for the most part. As long as it does not go down my dress, I can deal with it," the gambler explained.

Kyoko slowly nodded. "Understandable."

"What might be your opinion on snow?"

"I enjoy it. Winter is my favorite season, so naturally I'd take a liking to snow. I especially love making snowmen and snow angels."

Celestia giggled. "That is rather cute," she said quietly.

"Hm?"

"Ah, nothing." _'Where the hell did that come from?'_ Celeste thought, shocked with herself.

A silence fell over them again as they walked the rest of the way outside. Once they stepped outside, a cold wind rushed by them, and Celeste stifled a shiver. She smiled faintly as her friends had already begun to make snowmen, or were gathering snowballs for a snowball fight.

Celeste usually stayed by herself on the outskirts, mostly doing her own thing. But this time Kyoko had decided to accompany the goth, which slightly surprised her.

"Why have you come with me?" Celeste inquired, leaning against a tree.

"I just don't want you to feel left out," came the detective's reply. Celeste merely nodded; had she not been wearing a scarf, her blush would've definitely been visible.

"Thank you, dear," Celestia murmured.

As she continued to observe her classmates, she saw Kirigiri in the corner of her eye; the detective was sprawled out on her back and had begun making a snow angel, a content smile on her lips. Celeste smirked, turning to fully face Kiri. The other girl stared back at Celeste.

"What? Didn't think I'd do something as childish as making a snow angel?" The lavender-haired girl asked.

"No no, it is not that at all. I just think it is quite cute," Celeste retorted, her smirk growing wider as Kiri started blushing.

"Y-you little…" she began, before trailing off. Without warning, Celeste felt a snowball hit her square in the face. She let out a yelp of surprise, stumbling backwards. Blinking away the snow, she saw Kiri grinning at her mischievously. "That's what you get for making me blush," she said triumphantly.

"Oh darling, you do not stand a chance," Celeste growled playfully, swiftly making a snowball and hurling it at Kyoko. It hit her in the middle of her chest, causing her to stagger slightly.

"Oh, it's on, Ludenberg!"

They began rapidly firing snowballs at each other, most of them missing but a few of them being able to land.

Hearing the commotion, the others looked over at the girls. They stood there for a moment, stunned, before Sayaka piped up. "Snowball fight!" She squealed. At the cue, everyone else began attacking each other with snowballs, and soon everyone was covered in snow.

After a while of waging the snowball war, they had eventually settled down and were able to work together to make a giant snowman - even Class 77 had come out to join them in the fun.

Now, hours later, the classes were mingling with each other, some still making mini snowmen.

"See! Now this is what I call quality Class Bonding Time!" Kiyotaka exclaimed proudly. Everyone smiled and chimed in with their agreement.

"Yes, wonderful job. Now, may we go inside now? I am freezing my ass off," Celestia grumbled. Kyoko laid a hand on her shoulder, amusement glittering in her eyes.

"Very well, I'd say it would be a good time to go back inside!" Taka nodded. "And thank you for joining us, Class 77!"

The aforementioned class said variations of 'you're welcome', and both classes began walking inside.

"Y'know what sounds good right now?" Aoi questioned, looking around at the girls. "A nice, hot bath!"

"I'm totally down!" Junko exclaimed. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Would it be alright if we joined you all, as well?"

Celeste turned around to see Sonia coming up to the group of girls, with Ibuki, Mahiru, Peko, Akane, and Hiyoko behind her.

"I don't see why not," Mukuro said.

The girls from the other class smiled gratefully, then followed the others to the bath house.

"I cannot wait to warm up," Celeste muttered as she took off her winter clothes.

"Why, did some snow go down your dress?" Kyoko asked, a slight teasing tone in her voice. Celeste nodded in frustration. "Don't worry, once you get in the hot bath, you'll forget about it." Somehow, Kyoko's words helped cheer her up a bit.

They all got undressed separately, then got into the water. Celestia instantly relaxed, her frozen limbs tingling from the sudden heat. She felt Kyoko slowly lower herself next to Celestia, their arms almost touching; without Celestia's twin drill clip-ons, it was easier for them to be close to one another. The feeling of their skin so close was enough to send shivers up Celeste's spine, despite being in the hot water. Though, she decided to ignore the feeling for the time being.

"This is precisely what I need after a long day in the snow," Celeste murmured, closing her eyes. She heard Kirigiri hum quietly.

"I'd have to agree, this truly does feel wonderful," the detective sighed. They sat in relative silence, listening to the other girls as they talked - it was mostly Ibuki telling some sort of wild story, though.

After some time, the girls eventually started leaving, and Celeste got out of the water to follow them.

"You're not going to stay longer?" Kiri asked. Celeste could've sworn she saw the slightest hint of disappointment on Kyoko's face, but it disappeared too quickly to tell.

The gambler shook her head. "I am terribly sorry, but I must do a bit of studying for one of my science classes," she said. "I will see you later, Kirigiri." Giving a small wave, Celeste turned and left.

She got dressed and put her clip-ons back in, then went back to her dorm. She didn't want to admit it, but she did feel a little bad for leaving Kyoko alone, however she really did have to study. Although it wasn't mandatory to go to class, students were still required to take tests and exams. Celeste hated it, but there was nothing she could do about it.

She spent a few hours studying as much as she could; it was more like as little as she could, though, since she was fairly confident in her guessing skills - after all, it was basically like she'd be taking a gamble on the answers.

As she observed herself in the mirror, she realized she had forgotten her bonnet in the bath house. With a drawn-out sigh, she made her way to the room, enjoying the silence of the halls late at night.

When she reached the bath house, she was surprised to see Kyoko leaning against the lockers.

"Oh, Kyoko, what are you doing here?" Celestia asked curiously.

"I was just taking a walk around the school," Kyoko replied. "How come you're here?"

"Ah, I realized I had forgotten my bonnet in here earlier."

"I knew I recognized this," Kyoko smiled, holding out the lace bonnet.

"Ah, thank you dear," Celeste walked up to Kyoko, reaching out for the bonnet.

As she grasped it, her hand accidentally rested in Kyoko's. It faintly tingled at the contact, and Celeste's eyes widened slightly. She lifted her gaze until it connected with the detective's.

Her eyes were unreadable, but not in their usual manner; this time, they hid a collection of unfamiliar emotions.

It was then that Celeste realized just how close they were. Kyoko's breath lightly grazed the gambler's cheek, holding the faint smell of cherry. Celeste felt her whole body tingling, a small flame of desire lighting in her stomach.

Celeste's hand gently began creeping up Kyoko's arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Celeste pressed closer to Kyoko, a light blush dusting each of their cheeks. Their lips grazed each other's, before Celeste laid a gentle kiss upon Kyoko's, breathing in Kyoko's soft cherry scent and running her hand along the detective's arms.

She felt Kyoko shiver at her touch, their mouths moving in harmony. She parted her lips to let Kyoko explore every inch of her mouth, and the lavender-haired girl didn't hesitate.

Kyoko's tongue prodded everywhere it could, and when it brushed against the roof of her mouth, Celeste couldn't stop the soft moan from escaping. She felt Kyoko smirk against her lips, and her tongue swiped across the roof of the goth's mouth again, causing her to quietly moan once more.

Kyoko let her hands slide along Celeste's body, tracing down the middle of her dress and along her stomach; Celeste's breath hitched, her knees threatening to give out.

Kyoko snaked her arms around Celeste's waist, and as if their minds were in tune, the gambler wrapped her legs around the other girl's mid-section and allowed Kyoko to carry her to a bench. Celeste was set onto it, and she soon realized Kyoko's lips were no longer on hers.

She stiffened when she felt delicate fingers against her back. "Clothes sure are annoying…" Kyoko murmured, her voice low. Celeste let the other girl undo the intricate lacing, and carefully slipped out of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She heard Kyoko suck in a sharp breath as she admired the pale girl in front of her.

"Was it what you were anticipating?" Celestia smirked as she took off her shoes.

"Better…" came the quiet reply.

"Oh my, but this just will not do. We cannot have one of us undressed, now can we? It is only fair, dear," the gambler purred, standing up and walking towards the detective.

Kyoko had already taken off her shoes, and she tensed slightly as Celeste's hands slowly glided up her body. The gambler removed Kyoko's jacket, then undid her tie, and finally unzipped the white blouse, sliding it off the other girl's body. Kyoko effortlessly took off her skirt, tossing it aside with a smirk.

Celeste paused, her eyes traveling up the lithe figure in front of her. From her slender, muscled legs to her slim waist, her toned abs, and her chest - _dear God_ her chest - she was more perfect than Celeste could've imagined.

"You like what you see, hm?" Kyoko murmured, a devious grin on her face. Without waiting for Celeste's reply, she pressed her lips against the goth's once again, and Celeste instantly returned it.

Their kisses were rough, their breathing ragged. Celeste leaned against Kyoko, pushing her down onto the bench. Kyoko sat up, while Celeste propped herself up with both hands on either side of the other girl.

They pulled apart after a while, but Celeste wasn't done; she began kissing along Kyoko's jaw and down to her neck. She sucked and bit at multiple different spots, earning heavy sighs from Kyoko. As soon as Celeste bit the pulse point, however, the detective let out a low moan, her fingers digging into Celeste's back. _'There's the sweet spot,'_ Celeste smirked, sucking and biting there for a while longer, more moans coming from Kyoko.

Celeste continued down to Kyoko's chest, lightly running her fingers along the seam of her bra. "Shame that such a lovely piece of clothing must be removed," she giggled, reaching behind Kyoko to undo the bra's clasp. The detective let out a faint sigh as Celeste slid the bra off, throwing it next to the rest of their clothes.

"I suppose I should return the favor," Kyoko winked, then swiftly took Celeste's bra off. She stared at the gambler's breasts, and Celeste gently ran her fingers along Kyoko's collarbone.

"Now now, dear, you will get plenty when it is your turn," she whispered, before lowering her head to suck on one of Kyoko's breasts.

" _Ahhgnnn…_ " the detective moaned, her hands tangling in Celeste's hair.

A few moments later, Celeste started kissing down Kyoko's stomach, moving her hands along the girl's waist. Her fingers tugged at the hem of Kyoko's underwear, and she pulled away to look up at the lavender-haired girl. She stared back, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"As you wish," she said, and slowly slid her underwear off. Celeste stared for a second, before getting back to work. She went back to Kyoko's stomach and kept going lower, until she came to her wet pussy.

"My my, someone's excited," she giggled cheekily.

"S-shut up…" Kyoko grumbled. It was meant to sound stern, but it sounded more desperate than anything else. "J-just do it before I won't let you anymore," she panted.

"Very well," Celeste smirked, then got down on her knees and pushed open the detective's legs. Deciding to tease Kyoko, she began swiping her tongue around her slit, gathering her juices. Kyoko let out a long moan, tugging at Celeste's hair.

"Celes- _ah_ fuck!" Kyoko moaned again, and she pushed Celeste in further.

The goth now started sucking on Kyoko's clit, causing her to moan as she threw her head back in pleasure.

" _Ahhhnnn_ , C-Celestia…!" She quivered with anticipation as Celeste continued sucking. "Fuck… I-I'm gonna…" her voice trailed off as another moan overtook her.

Celeste was panting slightly, beads of sweat streaking down her face. Her tongue moved quickly against Kyoko, her moans growing louder.

"Celestia…!" She panted. Her body shook as an orgasm took control, and she held Celeste's head in place. Celeste stayed nestled between Kyoko's legs, taking in as much of her fluids as she could. After she was done, Celeste lapped at the remains, sitting up and wiping some off her face.

"Who knew someone so mysterious could taste _so good_ …" she murmured, licking the rest off of her fingers. As she began to stand up, she felt two slightly shaking hands grab her shoulders.

"Oh no, we're not done yet. It's your turn now, babygirl," Kyoko smirked, and before she knew it, Celeste was being pushed onto her back, the detective hovering over her and pinning her wrists down.

Kyoko wasted no time, her lips instantly attacking Celeste's; their kisses were sloppy, but yet filled with desire. Kyoko began moving along Celeste's jaw, lightly biting her earlobe.

Celestia let out a gasp, squirming with pleasure as Kyoko moved on to her neck, kissing and sucking every spot she could reach. A string of moans escaped Celeste's lips, along with an occasional statement in French.

"Putain de merde, continue! Ne t'arrête pas!" She said through gritted teeth. She had a feeling Kyoko understood her, because she realized the detective began biting in certain places, causing Celeste to moan louder. "A-ah, fuck…!"

Kyoko worked her way lower, kissing along her breasts and down to her stomach. As soon as she laid a kiss there, Celeste felt her whole body shudder.

" _Ngh… aauhgnnn!_ " It was a sound unlike any other, but yet it held such raw arousal and pleasure; Celeste was slightly surprised with herself. Kyoko must've heard the emotions, too, because she placed another rough kiss on her stomach, which drew another… moan? from Celestia.

"K-Kyoko…" she gasped out, holding back another moan. She looked at the lavender-haired girl, desperation evident in her eyes.

"If that's what you wish," Kyoko whispered huskily. Her tone sent a shiver down Celeste's spine. _'This side of her… it's for me, and only me.'_

Kyoko carefully slid Celeste's underwear off, smiling deviously. She ran her hands along the gambler's thighs and planted a kiss on the girl's stomach again, making her tremble.

"We both know what you want…" the detective murmured, her eyes meeting Celeste's. The goth drew in a shaky breath, and seeing the look on Kyoko's face, she knew exactly what she was about to ask.

"I-if… if you think I am going to beg, that… that w-won't happen!" She panted. At this point, she was struggling to maintain her accent, practically speaking in her normal voice by now.

"This won't happen either if you don't beg," Kyoko said, feigning nonchalance. Celestia gritted her teeth. Kyoko was _so close_ ; she could feel her fingers tracing the area close to her pussy. The way she had complete power over Celestia baffled the goth.

"What do you want?" Kyoko asked, her lustful gaze locked on Celeste's.

"…"

"I'll ask again; _what do you want_?"

"…I want you to fuck me."

"Now beg."

"Gh…!"

" _Beg._ "

"P-please Kyoko, I need you to fuck me. I need it more than a-anything, please… fuck me. M-make me come." Her voice faded to a whimper as she quivered beneath the detective. Celeste's accent had now dropped completely, her need and desperation taking over. _'I shouldn't be begging…! It should be the other way around! But at the same time, holy shit that was so hot.'_

Kyoko studied Celeste approvingly. She moved her head so that it was right by Celeste's ear.

" _Good girl._ "

Right then, Celeste felt two fingers plunge inside her, and she let out a high-pitched moan; however, it was promptly cut off by Kyoko's lips against hers.

The detective set a steady pace as she moved her fingers in and out, each moan being swallowed by the kiss.

"H-harder…" Celeste managed to say between moans. Kyoko obeyed, her movements becoming rougher and quicker.

"A-ah, Kyoko… I-I'm gonna…!" Celeste was cut off by a quick kiss as Kyoko sped up once more. With another moan, Celeste's body shuddered as she orgasmed, and Kyoko rested her head between the gambler's legs, getting as much as she could. As Celeste finished, Kyoko licked up the rest, then cleaned it off her hands and face.

"N-not bad, darling," Celestia smiled, standing up on shaky legs. She put her clothes back on, then gave Kyoko's clothes to her.

"T-thanks… you weren't too bad yourself, princess," she returned, putting on her clothes. "Who knew sex could be so tiring?"

"Agreed. Shall we go back to the dorms?" Celeste asked.

Kyoko nodded. "Care to join me in my room?"

"I would be delighted to."


	6. Chapter 6

**6 - Kyoko's POV**

Kyoko groaned at the loud chime of the morning announcement. She rolled over, burying her face in someone's chest. _'Wait…'_ Her eyes flew open as she realized her body was pressed against Celestia's. Her face heated up, and she pulled away.

"Good morning dear," Celeste giggled.

"Ah, g-good morning," Kyoko replied. The memories from last night came flooding back, making her blush deepen. "Um, about last night-"

"Do not worry about it, dear," Celeste said as she flashed a smile, and she then changed the subject. "Although we had a bit of a late-night snack yesterday, I suppose joining the others for breakfast would not be a bad idea."

Kyoko nodded, heaving herself out of bed and getting dressed. It wasn't like she was sorry for fucking Celestia the previous night, but she was worried about what it meant. Did it mean that they had mutual feelings for each other, or was it just one hookup with no other meaning to it?

She cast the thoughts aside for the time being, and left the room with Celeste. Her whole body ached, and she could tell Celeste's did too with the way they both walked slowly.

Eventually, they reached the dining hall to find everyone else waiting for them.

"There you are!" Makoto grinned.

"You two took so long, we thought you weren't coming," Hiro said.

"Don't worry, we wouldn't miss breakfast," Kyoko assured them, sitting down.

"Are you two okay? You look really tired," Sayaka murmured, frowning.

"We are quite alright, just slept in a bit," Celeste replied.

When they finished talking, they all got up to get their food, and they continued to idly talk for a while. Kyoko glanced up from her food to see Junko focusing intensely, her gaze repeatedly flicking from the detective to Celestia.

"Is there something wrong?" Kyoko asked the fashionista.

A long pause followed her question, and for a moment she thought Junko didn't hear her. But then she finally spoke up.

"Something happened between you two!" She chirped, pointing two fingers at Kyoko and Celeste. The rest of the group looked at her in confusion.

"What are you getting at?" Celeste inquired.

"I dunno what it is exactly, but I feel like you two have gotten closer since yesterday," She said, pushing her face close to theirs. They sat unflinching as Junko studied them carefully, then watched her sit back once more.

"So! Spill the beans!" Junko demanded. The group was now watching the two girls, their curiosity apparent on their faces.

"Nothing happened, we're the same as we were yesterday," Kyoko said firmly. But inside, panic was starting to well up. _'Do they know?'_

"Precisely. It is just as Kyoko says, everything has been perfectly normal," Celeste smiled.

Junko frowned, deep in thought once again. Then, a wide grin broke out on her face. "Fine, if you say so!" She chimed. Kyoko knew that Junko didn't believe them, but she didn't push it any further. She stood up and bid farewell to the group, then went back to her room.

Her limbs were still heavy with sleep, and as soon as she collapsed onto her bed, she fell asleep, surrounded by the lingering scent of Celeste's perfume.

—

A few hours later, Kirigiri slowly awoke to someone ringing her doorbell. She stumbled out of bed and opened the door.

"Oh, hey Celestia," Kiri mumbled, allowing her inside.

"I am terribly sorry for waking you up. If this is a bad time, I would be willing to come back later," Celeste offered.

"No no, it's fine. What do you need?"

"Well, I wanted to discuss last night."

Kiri tensed slightly; this is what she was worried about. She was almost sure Celeste would tell her it meant nothing, and that they should act like it never happened.

"I might as well get right to the point. If I am being honest, I had been waiting to do that for quite some time. But I was just unsure if you would have felt the same," Celeste began.

' _Yep, there it- what?'_ "H-huh?"

"The full truth is, I like you. I have for a while. But although I can read other people's emotions easily, that was not the case for you. You are incredibly difficult to read, and I had almost giving up hope. But that night, when we kissed under the mistletoe, I knew that you felt the same - even if you didn't know it yourself. And so I kept pursuing you.

"Quite the rare occurrence for me to chase after someone, but… you're different. You aren't just 'someone', you're Kyoko Kirigiri. Despite closing yourself off from people, you're a girl that's sweet, caring, smart, beautiful in every way, and you're the girl that I… fell in love with."

Kiri sat on her bed, stunned. She had no idea what to say to Celeste's confession; it was so sudden, so out of character, it caught Kiri way off guard. But hearing Celeste's accent drop and seeing her walls come down, she knew that the goth was being genuine.

"Wow… I uh, I never expected that from you," she whispered. Celestia scratched her cheek sheepishly, only offering a smile in response. Their eyes met, and Kyoko knew that if she didn't say this now, she might not muster up the courage to say it again.

"I… I'm in love with you too, Celestia. And yes, you were right, I had felt the same about you for quite a while, though I always refused it and denied it. But that mistletoe kiss just confirmed it, made me face reality.

"That even though you have the best poker face in existence, I knew you truly cared about me and all of our other classmates. I fell in love with your sarcastic humor, your passion for your talents, the way your eyes lit up whenever you talked about something you like, and most of all, I fell in love… with you." Kyoko hadn't meant to say that much, but yet she meant every word of it. She looked to Celeste, waiting for her reaction.

Celeste gave Kiri a small smile, coming up to her and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. It held all the pent up emotions and passion that they carried for so long. It only lasted a moment, but that's all Kiri wanted.

"So… does that mean you will do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Celestia whispered, her cheeks tinted red.

"I would love that…" Kyoko murmured, kissing her girlfriend once more.

—

That afternoon, they went to Kiyotaka's door and asked him to round up everyone in the dining room, and they were currently waiting for everyone to show up. Even though Kyoko knew her friends would be happy for them, she was still slightly nervous. This was the first actual relationship she's been in, and she didn't want any pressure on them, whether it be accidental or on purpose.

Celeste gently squeezed Kyoko's hand, sensing her nervousness. "It'll be alright, dear," she assured the detective. Kyoko gently kissed her cheek in gratitude.

Soon, everyone showed up, looking confused and even slightly irritated.

"It's the middle of the day, what the hell's goin' on?" Mondo grumbled.

"Kiyotaka?" Togami demanded.

"I'm leaving it up to those two," Taka said, pointing to Celeste and Kyoko. The class turned their attention to the girls, their faces shifting from confused to curious.

Kyoko exchanged glances with Celeste, her nerves melting away. With a nod, they turned back to their friends and chorused, "We're dating."

Their friends looked at them with surprise, before breaking out into congratulations.

"Awe that's great!"

"We're happy for you!"

"About time."

Kyoko and Celeste looked to the source of the last voice, which belonged to Togami.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

"It was obvious from the day you two met that you were interested in each other."

"Dude, totally!" Hiro chimed in.

"But with how stubborn you both are…" Makoto chuckled.

"We didn't think either of you would have the balls to ask the other one out!" Syo finished.

"Wow, I had no idea," Kyoko laughed, smirking at Celeste.

"I-I am sure their information is incorrect," the goth mumbled, looking away to hide her red face.

"Right," Kyoko teased.

"You could at least save all that lovey stuff for later," Togami interrupted with a scoff.

"I think it's adorable!" Aoi grinned.

The group spent a while longer talking about the new couple, and later that night, the group took the girls out to dinner as another congratulations. Kyoko felt like she was on cloud nine, still in slight disbelief that she'd finally begun dating the girl she liked from day one. As they sat at the table and looked at each other, they entwined their hands, and Kyoko's body tingled with warmth.

' _I could definitely get used to this,'_ she thought happily, placing a light kiss on Celeste's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y’all liked ittt :’))))


End file.
